pumpkinsparchmentfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vervoer
A B - Bezem (Magisch Vervoersmiddel) Een geliefd vervoersmiddel onder de tovenaars is natuurlijk de Bezemsteel. Meestal alleen geschikt voor één persoon tegelijkertijd. Bezems zijn snel, licht en makkelijk te besturen. - Boot (Dreuzels Vervoersmiddel) Een boot is een houten ding waarmee je over rivieren, meren en zeeën kunt varen zonder te verdrinken. In 1820 waren er alleen zeilboten of boten die in kanalen werden voortgetrokken door paarden. De paarden liepen op de kant trouwens en dus niet in het water. Want zeepaarden zijn er niet sterk genoeg voor. Magische Boten zijn veel leuker, die kunnen gewoon kopje ondergaan op een plek (het liefste iets met water) en gewoon in een ander meer of op een andere locatie weer omhoog komen. Is wel redelijk nat. Kunnen trouwens ook vliegen. - Brandstof (Magisch Vervoersmiddel) Brandstof wordt gebruikt om via het haardnet (een netwerk van haarden die op elkaar zijn aangesloten) naar andere haarden te reizen. Alleen tovenaarshaarden zijn aangesloten op het netwerk en er kan door het ministerie streng gecontroleerd worden op het reizen via brandstof. Om te reizen met brandstof pak je wat brandstof, stap je in de haard en roep je duidelijk je eindbestemming, terwijl je het stof in de haard gooit. Uiteindelijk beland je dan op je eindbestemming. Hoop je. Extra informatie: Je kunt as inademen en zelfs vies worden van de as. C D E F - Fabeldier Berijden (Magisch Vervoersmiddel) Het berijden van een fabeldier (terzieler, vliegend paard, draak) om van punt A naar punt B te komen valt ook te beschrijven als een vervoersmiddel. Het is trouwens niet de bedoeling dat dreuzels je zien, dus kies wel iets dat je makkelijk kunt verbergen. Met een draak midden in Londen landen is nou eenmaal vragen om problemen. G H I J K - Koets (Dreuzels Vervoermiddel) Een koets is rond 1820 de beste dreuzelse vervoermiddel om (redelijk) snel ergens te komen en vooral om met meerdere personen te reizen. De koets is waarschijnlijk nog de meest comfortabele manier, andere opties waren gewoon een kar, te paard (als je dat kon betalen) of gewoon lopen. L - Lopen (Dreuzels Vervoermiddel) Je zet het ene been voor het andere been en zo loop je vanzelf naar voren. Als je dat een aantal keer achter elkaar doet, dan kom je vanzelf (als je de goede richting op loopt) op je eindbestemming aan. M N O P - Het Paard (Dreuzels Vervoermiddel) Het paard is een dier met vier benen dat door Dreuzels vroeger gebruikt werden om snel van punt A naar punt B te reizen. Een paard was snel (of langzaam, het is maar net wat je wilt) en kan één persoon (of twee) en een beetje bagage dragen. Als je een paard voor de koets spant, dan trekt hij de koets. Nadelen van een paard is dat ze niet zo makkelijk op te bergen zijn als een bezem en je ze niet moet vergeten te voeren. Maar je kunt ze wel liefkozend een naam geven zonder aangestaard worden alsof je een gek bent. Q R S T - Trein (Dreuzels & Magisch Vervoersmiddel) Terwijl Treinen al jarenlang door tovenaars gebruikt worden, beginnen de dreuzels nu pas de eerste stoomtreinen te ontwikkelen en daarmee rond te rijden. Er worden langzaamaan meer spoorlijnen geopend, die voornamelijk nog goederen vervoeren en niet vaak mensen. De treinen die door tovenaars gebruikt worden zijn een stuk comfortabeler en zijn voornamelijk bedoeld om de leerlingen van Londen naar Zweinstein te brengen. U V - Verdwijnselen/Verschijnselen (Magisch Vervoers... manier) Verdwijnselen en Verschijnselen is een magische manier om van punt A naar punt B te ... verschijnselen, dus. Je houdt je toverstok vast en verdwijnselt, waarbij je op een andere plek (die je vaak in gedachten hebt) verschijnselt. Het is redelijk gecompliceerd, waardoor alleen tovenaars van boven de 17 met een verschijnsel-diploma het mogen uitvoeren. Anders raak je versprokkelt en dat is niet... al te aangenaam. - ViaVia (Magisch Vervoersmiddel) Een ViaVia is letterlijk een voorwerp, waarover een spreuk is uitgesproken. Op een afgesproken tijd verdwijnt het voorwerp naar een andere locatie en neemt iedereen die het aanraakt mee naar die andere locatie. ViaVia's mogen alleen gebruikt worden met toestemming van het Ministerie en worden vaak gebruikt om meerdere mensen tegelijkertijd te verplaatsen, bijvoorbeeld bij evenementen als het WK Zwerkbal. Het zijn vaak voorwerpen die eruit zien als vuilnis, zodat dreuzels niet verleid zijn om ze op te pakken. - Vliegend Tapijt (Magisch Vervoersmiddel) Vliegende Tapijten zijn in het Midden-Oosten wat de Bezems zijn in Engeland. Ze zijn populair, er kunnen meerdere personen op en ze schijnen comfortabeler te zijn dan Bezems zelf. Voor Engeland gaat men echter liever voor bezems, omdat die wendbaarder zijn dan de tapijten. Ook Zwerkbal wordt in het Midden-Oosten gespeeld op tapijten. W X Y Z Categorie:Tijdsperiode